lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lookout/Characters
Characters from "Lookout" User-Fan-Fiction. The characters will be described and ranked here. Kuzon Kuzon from a very young age was always an extremely smart child. He was a naturally gifted learner, and full of fighting potential. He was born within the rural town in the Eastern-Southern part of the largest continent, Nale. He was filled with natural energy, and was exceptionally skilled at using it in battle. Due to this, his father wanted him to become a warrior. Kuzon, wanting to stick to his brains, planned on becoming a politician. Despite this, he grew up training to become a warrior and despite always being more of a thinker, was still extremely powerful. At 14, he was sent off to the city to join the Army but instead, he decided to persue his education. He was able to sneak into a College Level Test, and at only 14 passed with a perfect score. When it was discovered that he was only 14, he was still offerred a full ride scholarship. He went to school and eventually graduated at 18, where he then bumped into his father one day. His father, happy to see him proceded to ask him questions. Upon questioning, he concluded that Kuzon had become a deserter. He threatened to report him, and when Kuzon resisted, he striked him. Being a former soldier, he was one of the strongest people from their hometown. Kuzon, not wanting to fight his father, went on the evasive. He would flee, jumping on building tops and trying to escape. His father followed close behind. Kuzon eventually would become fatigue, and went on the defensive. His father would attack with heavy strikes, trying to neutralize him by hitting vital pressure points. Kuzon, thought up a strategy. Defend and attack. He knew of his father's power, being renown as one of the greatest generals in the history of the world. He was extremely powerful, and skilled. Kuzon would defend his attacks, and deliver a swift attack every once in a while. He was soon backed into a corner, and with a swift counterattack, Kuzon's father fell to his knees. Kuzon hadn't put much power into the attack. He didn't realize how he could do so much damage, he rushed to his father's aid. His father lay limp, eyes wide open. He stutters, but lets out a sentence in a gasp for air; "You were never my son", he said, as the air leaves his lungs one last time. Kuzon closed his eyes, and a drop of blood fell upon his father's dead face. He was crying tears, his eyes, with a ripple effect around his black pupils. He had witnessed something extremely traumatic, and had gained access to the powerful spiritual energy known as Kasai. After unlocking Kasai energy, and becoming one of the strongest warriors on the planet, Kuzon continued to study and learn about the mysteries of the world. After 5 years, he was then approached by a young woman about joining an organization known as the Lookout. The Lookout was a group of powerful beings who each aquired the usage of Kasai energy. The organization was to help protect the planet under the funding of the governments of the world. They offerred to help members continue their career paths, and give unlimited access and resources to becoming stronger, smarter and more. All in exchange for them coming to the aid of the world at any notice. There had to be no bond built between members, perfect for the introverted young Kuzon. He accepted, and went on to join the Lookout. After years within the organization, Kuzon eventually went on to transcend past the form of a human and became a god-level being from knowledge alone. He became one of the strongest beings in the entire multiverse. Power Kuzon's primary strength is his smarts. He is very intelligent, and in his transcended state, an all-knowing being. Despite this, Kuzon still has exceptional physical and spiritual strength. Kuzon is capable of feats such as being able to destroy cities in his base, and in his transcended state moon-sized planetoids with punches alone. He is able to conjure up spiritual attacks able to destroy planets in his transcended state. Kuzon has a vast grasp on Kasai manipulation. Kasai Kuzon's has access to Kasai like the other members of the Lookout. He contracted the ability after killing his father. Kasai instantly begins to course through one's body, form of spiritual energy used in fighting, meditation, and more. With his Kasai, comes the "Kasai Eyes". Your eyes gain a ripple effect and you gain the ability to see spiritual energy in a similar fashion to a thermal sniper scope. You can see the internals of one's body, and have heightened reaction speeds. His strength, speed, and endurance is vastly increased by default. Third Eye Kuzon's Third Eye is the unique ability he gained with his Kasai. His third eye not only gives him a full 360 view around his body, but also has the ability to see into the future, and control one's mind. The third eye can see a 360 view of the area for up to 10 miles. When open, and only being used for its 360 view, the third eye can remain open for up to 2 hours. Everytime Kuzon looks into the future, or control's someone's mind that time is reduced by 30 minutes, giving him only 4 effective uses of the techniques. He can see up to 20 Hours in the future, and can control up to 5 people's minds at once. Ian Ian grew up on an isolate island. The island was home to his family of 7 siblings, his single mother, and his step dad. The island was shared with a bitter old man, living alone. He would often shoot his gun off towards their house at night and harrass him and his siblings. Ian never had a form of education, nor formal training, but always gave off the spiritual energy of a warrior. For this, the bitter old man gained an interest in him. Always treating him different, better than his siblings. He would offer Ian sweets, and try to lure him into his home. Ignorant of the dangers, Ian always declined, needing to take care of his younger siblings and do chores. One night Ian woke up to the screaming of his mother, and pleading voice of his step father. He sprung up to see his siblings all cowering in fear. He ran to the door, seeing a red light coming from under the door and its cracks. He tried to open it but failed. He turned back to his siblings, they acted as if they could not see him. They cowered, facing towards the corner of the room. The room filled with a cold air, and the screaming from the next room had ceased. A tall figure stood within the corner, Ian suddenly couldn't move. Stuck in place, from fear? The figure stepped from the shadow as gasps filled the room. Ian's eyes widened, the figure was him. His siblings had been cowering from him? He tried to speak, but couldn't. He struggled to move but was bound. Tears dropped from his eyes as he watches the figure, apparently him. With a pickaxe in hand, slaughter each and everyone of his siblings. The room filled with screams, crying, agony. The slaughter and torture went on for an entire hour, as he watched his family be killed. One by one. With his dying breath, his youngest brother let out the words, "Why, Ian?" His eyes had gained the ripple effect around his pupil, and he could now move. The "fake Ian" had faded, and his own body was covered in blood. The room filled with his dead siblings. The door behind him opened, and the bitter old man walked into the frame. Also covered in blood, he smirked as Ian turns to face him. Behind him, the room on fire, and his mother's decapitated body lay motionless. Ian's face quickly gained a deranged smile. The man began to look uneasy as he saw his eyes. He takes a step back, but is quickly impaled by the pickaxe Ian had just murdered his kin with. The man would fall on his back and look up at Ian. Ian slowly inched toward him and began the hours of agony, and torture. The next morning Ian left the home, covered in blood, and tears. A woman was there to meet him. With a smile on her face, she like Kuzon, invited Ian to join the Lookout. Ian, with no where to go, no path, accepted. No longer mentally stable, he was a member of the Lookout. After years of being within the organization, Ian learned to control his Kasai's abilities and became one of the strongest people in the multiverse. Despite this, when transformed into his "World Breaker" Form, he loses all thought and is a mindless demon acting on pure will power. Power Ian's primary strength is his spirit, having great reserves of Spiritual Energy and will power. He was once described as having the "will of a flaming lion". In his world breaker form, he has almost unlimited energy and enough of it to power even stars. Ian isn't very smart, but has amazing physical strength. He's capable of using his energy to power a sun, and destroy planets with powered up punches in his world breaker state, hench the name. He is a master at Kasai Manipulation. Kasai Like other Lookout members, Ian has access to Kasai energy. He gained the ability after watching himself, while under some sort of mind control kill his 7 siblings. He gains the Kasai Eyes and its abilities. World Breaker In the World Breaker form, Ian is powerful enough to destroy planets with the Energy Canons equiped on his arms. He effectively becomes a cyborg and can morph his body into any weapon, and even grow multiple limbs. His speed, and strength is increased and he gains unlimited stamina, and the ability to magnetize his body parts back together after being destroyed or dismantled. When forced to magnetize, he instantly is taken from the form and turned into his base form, back to at least 75%. Mars Mars' backstory is unknown as he's a very secretive person, and even the higher ups of Lookout couldn't find much on him. All that is known is that he's been blind in his left eye since birth. He unlocked his Kasai after attempting suicide and surviving. Power Mars' primary strength is his speed and endurance. Mars is so fast that he can escape a black hole with relative ease, and travel across the Mily Way Galaxy in minutes. He continue to fly through space for years without tiring. He isn't very strong, at maximum in his base, only being able to destroy a home. He can teleport with the placing of markings placed around. He keeps a stamp of the marking on his feet, so he can teleport to anywhere his feet had touched. Due to the unbalance in his body because of his one blind eye, he is adept at Kasai Manipulation. Kasai Like a few others, Mars gained the Kasai Eye in his right eye after surviving a suicide attempt. His blind eye wasn't revived with the eye. He didn't gain the full boosts that comw tih 2 eyes, but still was enhanced heavily. With his already amazing feats, its safe to assume that with both Kasai Eyes, he'd likely be the strongest fighter in the Lookout Organization. Kasai Energy Cloak With his Kasai, he gained the unique ability to create an energy cloak shaped like an armored warrior. The cloak is harder than the hardest metals, and can still allow him to move at extremely high speeds. The warrior stands at 30 feet tall and is armed with a drill sword. The cloak can however still be broken by attacks such as a fully powered punch from Ian's World Breaker Form. Nikad, Josh and Abbadon Nikad, Josh and Abbadon are three brothers from an unknown jungle far east of the capital city. They grew up amongst the animals in the wild, and act as so. They each unlocked their Kasai when deforestation destroyed their home and friends. Not much is known about the 1 of the three is hardly coherent, another barely ever talks, and the last is very secretive, as if he's planning something sinister. Power Each of the three masked brothers have different strengths. Nikad has great physical strength, Josh has outstanding intelligence and speed, while Abbadon has a high energy reserve. Kasai Like every other person who unlocks the Kasai, the three gain enhancements in speed, strength, endurance, etc. They don't gain any known unique abilities. Tenchi Zion Hikari Alissa Elcid Kazion SS PG Mike Domon Geti Gozed Leo Maro Hoodie Jeff